avatar legend of mythology
by souluchia1
Summary: unos relatos que intentan fusionar el universo de avatar con el de naruto


Avatar of mythology: capitulo-0-El inicio de todo

Hace mucho tiempo atrás antes que el avatar antes que los leones tortugas, no existía el control de ningún tipo los primeros seres humanos construían sus casas de paga y leña, construían sus aldeas en lugares legos del bosque pues se decían leyendas de espíritus que asesinaban a los humanos que entraran ahí.

Tanto humanos como espíritus vivieron así sin encontrase los unos con los otros, pero un día un evento que marcaría tanto a humanos como espíritus sucedió.

Del cielo callo una estrella la cual destruyo un bosque entero creando un enorme cráter, de la estrella un árbol creció uno gigantesco tan grande que sus ramas sobrepasaban las nubes y sus raíces podrían cubrir bosques enteros, este árbol se alimentaba de todos los seres vivos que se acercaran tanto humanos, animales y espíritus eran devorados por las raíces, a este árbol se le llamo árbol sagrado y acercarse a él estaba total mente prohibido para todos los seres vivos.

Pero este árbol no vino solo, del cielo una segunda estrella vino pero en forma de una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y cabello blanco que llegaba al suelo esta mujer conoció a los primeros hombre y compartió con ellos conocimientos avanzados que van desde crear telas usar la madera para construir e incluso el arte del combate.

Un día esta mujer fue asía donde el árbol sagrado recolectando de este un fruto, cuando la mujer comió el fruto su cuerpo fue bendecido por un enorme poder, el primer control en la historia avía nacido el control absoluto, esta mujer se llamó kaguya la madre del control, la diosa conejo y el demonio blanco.

El poder de kaguya la hizo merecedora del título de dios y tanto humanos como espíritus se arrodillaron ante ella, dando inicio a la Hera de kaguya.

Varios años después kaguya tendría 2 hijos que heredaron su poder los cuales serian llamados hagoromo y hamura, al principio los dos hermanos siguieron a su madre sin preguntarse nada, pero hagoromo el hermano mayor decidió investigar más allá del mundo y lo hiso a escondidas de su madre, lo que descubrió fue por qué su madre era apodada el demonio blanco, hagoromo descubriendo los males de su madre se los cuenta a su hermano hamura, ambos hermanos deciden detener a su madre y después de un largo entrenamiento hagoromo y hamura iniciarían la pela con su madre kaguya.

La batalla fue tan brutal y poderosa que duro un mes entero, al final los hermanos lograrían sellar a su madre creando la luna en donde ella seria encerrada, no sin antes quitarle su poder que sería dividido en 2 una mitad crearía a los 9 bijus y la otra parte se convertiría a los 4 leones tortuga, hamura iría a la luna a ser el carcelero de su madre mientras hagoromo se quedaría en la tierra.

Muchos años después los humanos empezarían a vivir en los leones tortuga y estos les concederían temporalmente el poder de algún elemento, así vivieron en paz por años.

Mucho después hagoromo tendría 2 hijos indra y ashura, el sabio temía que sus hijos desarrollaran la misma mentalidad que su madre así que para que estos aprendieran sobre humildad les quito sus poderes y les hizo vivir en uno de los leones tortuga, durante ese tiempo los hermanos conocerían a wan y chico del que se harían muy amigos.

Un día wan engaña al león tortuga para que este le dé el poder del fuego control, el cual usa para luchar con unos gobernantes corruptos, pero termina siendo descubierto y como castigo es exiliado del león tortuga el cual le permite conservar su elemento para defenderse de los espíritus, sus amigos ashura y indra decidirían acompañarlo aun cuando este se negaba pero al final los 3 recorrieron el bosque fortaleciendo su amistad aun mas.

Durante su viaje los 3 salvan a un venado gato de un grupo de cazadores y harían buenas amistades con los espíritus del bosque, durante un año wan domino su fuego control con ayuda de sus amigos, luego el trio saldría en búsqueda de los otros 3 leones tortuga, durante su viaje se toparían con dos enormes espíritus que luchaban entre si, estos espíritus eran raava y vaatu los espíritus del equilibrio.

La lucha entre estos 2 destruía todo a su alrededor, preocupado por el bienestar de los espíritus y animales wan les ordeno detenerse, ashura le apoyo diciéndolo mismo a los espíritus mientras indra se mantenía al margen observando la situación, el espíritu vaatu aprovecharía las buenas intensiones de los humanos y suplica por ayuda wan no resiste al llamado y usando su fuego control separa a raava y vaatu, sin saberlo lanzo in terrible mal en la tierra.

Vaatu aprovecha la situación y escapa mientras raava enfurecida le reclama a wan, indra interfiere pidiendo explicaciones y raava les cuenta toda la verdad ella y vaatu serían creados para mantener el equilibrio siendo raava la paz y la luz mientras vaatu era el caos y la oscuridad ambos estaban destinados a luchar entre ellos eterna mente, pero cuando wan los separo libero a vaatu el cual traería el caos al mundo.

Wan sintiendo culpa decidiría ayudar indra y ashura estarían dispuestos a luchar también, ante ellos se manifestaría hagoromo revelando ser el padre de indra y ashura también les diría que esta enterado de la situación y para ayudarlos les devolvería sus poderes a indra y ashura.

Aquí tomamos un tiempo para explicar algo kaguya fue usuaria del control absoluto el cual le permitía controlar todo los elementos, energía, espíritus, el ying, yang, etc. Poder que heredaron sus hijos pero los hijos de hagoromo no heredarían ese poder, indra heredaría el control fuego y yang , mientras ashura el control aire y ying, eso si ambos hermanos también heredarían el control energía.

Hagoromo le pediría a raava que entrenase a sus hijos y a wan para que aprendieran a usar sus poderes y derrotar a vaatu, raava no entendía el por qué, hagoromo le digo que indra y ashura necesitaran ayuda para enfrentarse a vaatu y esa ayuda seria wan, además el ya no podría hacer nada estaba prohibido para el interferir mucho hizo con regrésales sus poderes a indra y ashura.

Asi el viaje de wan, indra y ashura junto a raava iniciaría con el tiempo se encontrarían con los demás leones tortuga y wan aprendería a dominar los demás elementos, lo único que quedaba era esperar el día del La Convergencia Armónica el día en que vaatu y raava debían enfrentarse, pero conforme paso el tiempo raava se debilitaba y vaatu se fortalecía el tiempo paso y al fin el día de La Convergencia Armónica llego en el portal espiritual wan, indra y ashura se enfrentaron a vaatu, lamentable mente indra, ashura y wan todavía no eran rivales para vaatu el cual los derroto pero wan no se rindió y le pidió a raava que lo ayudara con su poder y asi el espíritu de luz se introdujo en el cuerpo de wan, con el la batalla se alargó pero su cuerpo no soportaba la presión espiritual lo cual lo acerco mucho a la muerte, por suerte para el indra y ashura estaban ahí y para ayudarlo los 3 compartieron el poder de raava, asi los tres se fusionarían con el espíritu ganado un increíble poder entre los 3 lograrían derrotar a vaatu sellándolo en el árbol que se encontraba entre el portal del sur y del norte.

Al terminar la pelea con ayuda de indra y ashura el avatar wan, separaría el mundo de los humanos y los espíritus.

Mucho tiempo paso y gracias a La Convergencia Armónica muchas personas despertaron el control elemental natural mente con el paso del tiempo las personas dejaron de vivir en los leones tortuga los cuales desaparecieron, lamentable mente el nacimiento de los maestros provoco una nueva era de guerras, los humanos iniciaron guerras entre ellos, con el poder del control los humanos desataron poderosas guerras.

Wan, indra y ashura trabajaron para detenerlas pero algo sucedió, indra al ver el mundo lleno de guerras y odio decidió que la mejor forma de traer paz era gobernar por la fuerza, así indra alzo un imperio que conquisto a muchos otros dando inicio a la nación del fuego, indra intento detenerlo diciéndole que la paz no se alcanza con la fuerza sino con el amor, pero su hermano no le hizo caso y continuo su conquista.

Al final ambos hermanos discutieron y la discusión se convirtió en una batalla y la batalla en una guerra, el avatar wan intento detener la pelea de sus 2 mejores amigos, pero al final esto inicio una pelea entre los 3, lamentable mente el conflicto termino con la muerte de los 3.

Pero esto no acabaría aquí como los 3 al estar fisionados con raava sus almas reencarnarían creando el ciclo del avatar, el avatar esta destinado a reencarnar con indra y ashura, al final los 3 tienen que devolver el equilibrio al mundo pero una terrible maldición los perseguiría pues los tres estarían condenados a luchar entre ellos y morir, todos los avatar han intentado detener la guerra entre ashura y indra, pero al final los 3 mueren.

Este solo es el un relato que se me vino la mente en un intento de fusionar los universos de avatar y naruto si las interesa podrá escribir otros relatos sobre otras reencarnaciones, por favor comenten si les gusto.


End file.
